


Chloe and the Bouncer

by Katieb423



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Domestic Deckerstar, Domestic Lucifer, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post Finale, Post Reveal, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Lucifer, Romance, deckerstar fluff, established deckerstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb423/pseuds/Katieb423
Summary: All Chloe wants to do is spend a quiet evening with Lucifer, but the bouncer at LUX has other ideas. (Spoiler Alert: Ends with an adorable, domestic Deckerstar scene).Just a little story about what I think might happen if Chloe couldn't get into LUX!





	Chloe and the Bouncer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thanks so much for the support on my first story; I'm back with another one! This is just something that came to me while re-watching the series. LUX seems like a pretty popular place, so I thought Chloe could have some trouble getting in. This takes place sometime after the Season 3 finale, and Chloe and Lucifer are together. Hope you enjoy!

“Hey, sweetheart, the line starts back there!”

Chloe attempted to ignore the middle-aged man in a suit as she walked towards the entrance of LUX. As usual, the line was wrapped around the building and filled with club goers dressed to the nines attempting to get into one of the town’s most exclusive locations.

The womens’ short, skimpy dresses made Chloe look down and examine her own outfit critically. She was only wearing a sweatshirt and jeans, which seemed practical for _her_ typical Saturday night, but apparently, it wasn’t the first choice for a party. But, that was the thing. She wasn’t there to party; she was there for Lucifer. It just so happened that she couldn’t get to his penthouse without making it through the crowded dance floor first.

Of course, Chloe had made this journey many times before, but it had always been for work, and was also before her and Lucifer were a _thing_. Yes, they were a couple, as odd as that seemed. Chloe still had moments where she couldn’t believe she was in love with the literal devil, but every day the idea became less strange. It had only been about a month, but she was enjoying every second of it.

Well, at the moment she wasn’t enjoying herself very much. As she moved closer to the door, more and more people tired to heckle her and steer her away. The bouncer appeared to take notice and was prepared with his response when she finally reached him. She didn't recognize the large, muscly man, but his dark black sunglasses and permanent scowl spoke for themselves.

“Ma'am, I am sorry, but at the moment we are at capacity, I need you to-”

“I'm a guest of Lucifer Morningstar,” Chloe cut him off.

Usually, she would have shown the man her badge and been granted access without any further questions, but tonight the LAPD wouldn’t be her free ticket in.

The bouncer barked out a deep chuckle. “Yeah, I don't think so. Listen, you’re just going to have to wait in line like everyone else, and maybe take a look at the dress code before you try to come back in,” he said as he looked her up and down.

Chloe bit back the snarky remark that she so badly wanted to make; she knew it wouldn’t help her cause.

“I really am a…’ she hesitated. What did she call herself? Did Lucifer’s staff know he was in a relationship? Did he _want_ them to know? “...friend of Mr. Morningstar; my name is Chloe Decker, and I don’t think he would want me to be kept waiting.”

Any air of humor vanished from the man's face, and Chloe could tell he was getting frustrated.

“Look lady, he didn’t say anything about you getting special entry.”

At this point, the people near the front of the line appeared more than a little angry at her for delaying their entry.

“Why won’t she just go away?!” She heard one blonde girl mutter to her friend.

Chloe wasn’t backing down. She hadn’t seen Lucifer all day, and they had really been looking forward to spending the evening together. She thought about threatening the man with the wrath of Satan if he didn’t comply, but she knew he would have been about as likely to believe her as _she_ would have been four weeks ago.

So, she simply said, “I am not leaving here until I see Lucifer. Just go ask him; he'll tell you he was expecting me.”

The bouncer continued to stare at her, but something in her expression must have made him realize how determined she really was.

He let out a hefty sigh and called over his shoulder, “Hey, Ricky, could you come here for a sec?”

Another large man made his way from right inside the entry to the club. “What’s up, man?”

The first bouncer jabbed his thumb in Chloe’s direction. “This woman says she's here to see the boss. She’s refusing to leave. Will you just go ask him if he was expecting a…” He trailed off and looked at her for assistance.

“Chloe Decker,” she reminded him.

“...a ‘Chloe Decker.’ I’m trying to avoid causing any more of a scene out here.”

“Sure thing, be right back,” with that, the man walked inside the club and Chloe was left standing awkwardly with a bunch of strangers who definitely hated her now.

* * *

 The LUX employee, Ricky, shuffled unhappily through the crowds of dancing patrons. It was busy, but it was _always_ busy; he was pretty much used to it. This wasn’t exactly his dream job, but there was no denying that Mr. Morningstar paid his entire staff well.

If this situation had occurred at his old job, Ricky would've just carried the woman off and dumped her a few blocks away, or worse if she kept acting up. But Lucifer was real touchy about that kind of stuff. He never wanted anyone to be manhandled by the bouncers, and Ricky certainly wasn’t going to be the one to cross him.

The man knew exactly where he would find the owner of the club, so he wasn't surprised when he saw him sidled up to the bar with a group of about five women surrounding him. They were all fawning over him, almost embarrassingly so, but that was normal too. One particularly clingy girl had her arm wrapped around Lucifer’s, and the others were hanging on to every word that left his mouth. That British accent really did wonders.

However, Ricky noticed Lucifer wasn’t as interested as he typically was. He wasn’t being rude, and it was clear he was enjoying the attention, but his enjoyment seemed...forced. His smile wasn’t quite right, and his eyes looked far away. His body language was the only thing giving away the fact that he was obviously uncomfortable. The girls didn't seem to notice, or if they did, they didn’t care.

Finally, the bouncer made it to the group. Lucifer looked up at his arrival and cocked an eyebrow.

“Sorry to bother you, boss, but we have a bit of a situation outside.”

The women seemed oblivious to Ricky’s presence and kept giggling and staring at Mr. Morningstar.

“Oh?” Lucifer asked. “What’s happened? Too many adoring fans trying to make their way inside?” He asked humorously.

“No, sir. There’s a woman here asking for you.”

“Well, wouldn’t be the first time,” Lucifer replied with a smirk.

Ricky didn't doubt it. “Yeah, well this one won’t leave. Says her name is ‘Chloe Decker’ and that you'll let her in.”

At the mention of the woman’s name, Lucifer’s expression shifted into something the employee had never seen before. The smug grin and arrogant vibrato faded away, and left in their place was a genuine smile. His eyes softened, and his expression shifted into something almost wistful.

“Chloe is here?” He asked hopefully.

“Um, yeah. Guess you really do know her, huh?”

Lucifer’s dreamy expression faded as he finally seemed to grasp the situation.

“Bloody hell, you've had _my_ Chloe waiting outside?!”

“I-” Ricky began to reply, but was promptly interrupted by a forceful shove.  
  
“Out of my way!” The boss yelled as he made his way to the door, leaving behind several pouting women who were very disappointed that only Ricky was left in place of the British club owner.

* * *

Chloe smiled awkwardly at the bouncer who was, needless to say, not her biggest fan. The rest of the patrons stood with crossed arms and scowls as they waited for what seemed like an eternity (but was probably only a few minutes) for the other employee to return

Finally, the door to the club was flung open and Lucifer stepped out.

He walked briskly, and his eyes were searching frantically. When his gaze met Chloe’s, he let out an audible sigh and hurried towards where she was standing.

As he got closer, Chloe heard the crowd behind her whisper excitedly, and a few young women began to bounce up and down slightly at the sight of Lucifer Morningstar in the flesh. Sometimes she forgot how famous he really was in this town.

However, he only had eyes for her and was quickly by her side. He picked up her hand and gently kissed the back of it in a gesture that was long forgotten, at least in this century.

“Hello, my darling,” he murmured softly as he smiled at her. Then, his expression shifted into one of rage. So much so, that Chloe was surprised his eyes didn’t begin to glow with hellfire.

He turned towards the bouncer who immediately shrunk backwards. “You _imbecile_! I thought I'd told you that the detective is welcome here whenever she likes!”

The man looked skeptically from Chloe to Lucifer before understanding finally dawned on his face. “ _This_ is the detective?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Of course!” His tone turned patronizing, “I apologize for not clarifying, I just assumed my staff had _half a brain_ and could realize that the only detective I would be spending any amount of time with was my partner, whom I work with at the LAPD, Chloe Decker!”

The bouncer did have the courtesy to look embarrassed, and his entire face flamed red. “I'm sorry, sir.”

This response only seemed to anger Lucifer more, and his grip on Chloe’s hand tightened marginally. “It isn’t _me_ you should be apologizing to!” He said with a pointed glance towards Chloe.

The large man now looked more like a small child. He turned to her with his head down and muttered, “I'm sorry Detective Decker, it won't happen again.”

“It better not,” Lucifer replied. “The devil isn’t known for his forgiveness; that’s more my father’s schtick.”

With that, Lucifer turned his attention towards Chloe. “Well then, how about we finally get you inside?”

Chloe looked back at the scantily clad women near the door and couldn't help but reach up and plant a possessive kiss on Lucifer’s cheek. “That sounds great.”

“Lovely,” he said as he put his arm around her waist and led her into LUX.

* * *

 They made their way through the crowded dance floor slowly. Lucifer was stopped constantly by all kinds of patrons; some wanted to talk about potential deals, and others just wanted to fawn over him. He declined them all politely, but Chloe could tell he was getting irritated.

When he finally had a moment, he leaned towards her and tried to talk over the loud music, “Am I correct in assuming you wanted tonight to be rather relaxed?”

She smiled. He really was starting to get the hang of this whole ‘boyfriend’ thing. “Yeah; I mean, if that’s okay with you.”

He kissed the top of her head, “It sounds perfect. Now, if only we could make it to the elevator without being rudely interrupted.”

Chloe laughed and grabbed his hand. At his confused look she began to tug him across the room, causing him to smile apologetically at anyone who tried to intercept them. She didn’t let him go until they were in his penthouse and the elevator doors were closing behind them.

“Mission accomplished,” she told him with a smug grin.

He grinned back, “Indeed.” His smile quickly faded and was replaced by his previous anger. “I promise you, Chloe, I told my staff to be expecting you tonight. I cannot believe those morons had the audacity to keep you out of this place. You have more of a right to be here than any of _them_!” He gestured downward to the guests at the club. He sighed as he got his temper back under control. “Rest assured, Detective, they will be punished accordingly; I doubt you'll run into them again while you’re here,” he said with undeniable determination.

“No, no! It’s fine, don't worry about it!” Chloe rushed to reassure him.

He looked at her incredulously. “It most certainly is not ‘fine’! I won't allow anyone that works for me treat you with such disrespect!”

She had to admit, his protectiveness was flattering. She knew his heart was in the right place, but the gesture was a bit dramatic. “They didn’t disrespect me, Lucifer. They were just trying to do their jobs, and I don't want anyone losing a job because of me, okay?”

He stared back at her like she wasn’t making any sense before finally relenting. “Very well, Detective,” he sighed in defeat.

In that moment, Chloe realized once again the power she had over Lucifer. She made him vulnerable. She was starting to understand that this made it hard for him to refuse her anything, but to be fair she was in the same boat when it came to him. However, it was a very empowering feeling to know that she, more or less, had the devil wrapped around her finger. He trusted her in ways he couldn’t trust anyone else, and that was something she never took lightly.

She stood on her toes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “Thank you,” she said. She pulled away to find him staring at her with a look of pure wonder, which was what happened most of the times they exchanged any sort of affection. It was both an adorable reaction, and a heartbreaking reminder of how long he had been isolated from any sort of love.

He looked down shyly. “I just want this to feel like home to you.” Before Chloe could respond to the sweet sentiment, he reached a gentle hand up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “What would you say to me fixing us a small meal, hmm?”

“That sounds amazing, as long as we can eat it while we watch a movie. It's my turn to pick, remember?”

Lucifer groaned. They had decided to take turns picking out films for movie nights, and he notoriously complained about her ‘chick flicks’, even though by the time most of them were over he was more invested in the plot than she was.

Chloe laughed and plopped down on his very soft (very expensive) leather couch. She got the movie all set up as he began to got to work in the kitchen. He moved with confidence as he cooked, and the domestic sight was heartwarming.

Even though they had finally managed to escape the club, the bass from the music was still audible through the floors, and Chloe knew Lucifer would be down there drinking and dancing if she wasn't present.

She started to feel a little guilty. She didn’t want to force him to do something he didn’t want to do. “Lucifer, you know you can go downstairs with everyone else if you want to, right? Don't let me hold you back. Would you rather spend tonight down there?”

“Heavens, no!” He responded fervently. “I've been waiting for our quiet evening all day! I've partied enough for multiple human lifetimes, Detective, believe me.”

Oh, she believed him. Nights like these reminded her of their game nights with Trixie, and she couldn't help but tease him about being a ‘shoe.’ “Who would have ever thought you would become such a homebody?”

Lucifer surprised her, and instead of vehemently denying the statement he replied, “Yes, I never believed such a thing could happen either, but I also didn't think anyone could love the devil, yet here we are.”

“Life is full of surprises,” she responded.

He looked up from carefully organizing their plates, “It would seem that way.” He made his way over to where she was sitting and presented the dish he’d prepared with a flourish. It was a simple pasta recipe, but was still ten times better than anything she had ever cooked.

Chloe enjoyed the meal as they sat together and watched the movie. By the time the end credits were rolling, she was leaning against Lucifer’s side, and he was crying because the couple in the movie hadn’t gotten their happy ending. The devil was truly one of the sappiest people she’d ever met.

After he stopped sniffling Lucifer looked at his watch. “We still have some time; is there anything you'd like to do?”

Not too long ago, Chloe would have expected Lucifer to follow up that comment with a snarky innuendo, but he seemed to have wholeheartedly respected her decision to take their relationship slow. She was glad he understood that after the situation with Pierce, she just needed some time to get her confidence back.

Since the comment was a serious question, she responded honestly, “I really don't have any ideas.”

“Well that simply won't do,” he said as he looked around the room for inspiration. His eyes lit up when they reached the bookshelves. “How about I read you some poetry?”

Chloe almost laughed at how cliché the activity sounded, but she saw that he was completely sincere. It did sound pretty romantic… “Sure, that would be nice,” she decided.

His smile was so bright that she couldn’t help but grin right back at him.

He got up and began meticulously looking through his shelves. He pulled out at least five books before he finally found something he deemed appropriate. Chloe caught a glimpse of the title, but the name of the author meant almost nothing to her. “Lord Byron, huh? Was he any good?”

Lucifer laughed in a way that could only be described as devilish. “Oh, he was quite the scoundrel. He made even _me_ look tame at times, but he was very fun to have at parties. He also happened to be one of the best poets of his time, so I think you'll enjoy his works.”

Chloe knew she would, but she also knew she would enjoy Lucifer reading a phone book. His voice was like silk, and took on the softest of tones when the two of them were alone.

The poetry ended up being much more soothing to listen to than she had thought it would be, and by the third page, Chloe found herself leaning more heavily against Lucifer as her eyes began to droop.

* * *

 Chloe jerked awake at the sudden feeling of something being placed on her lap. She looked around for the source, only to find Lucifer standing there tucking a blanket around her.

“Shh, it's alright,” he soothed. “Here,” he said as he sat back down on the couch and pulled her close to his side. “You can go back to sleep.”

Chloe wanted nothing more than to do just that, but something was tugging at the back of her mind. “I can’t stay...have to be home at midnight to...send babysitter home,” she managed to get out somewhat coherently between yawns.

Lucifer stroked her hair softly, “Don't worry, love. I've got your alarm set. Just relax.”

Chloe hummed sleepily and snuggled closer to his chest, touched again by his thoughtfulness. She leaned her head up towards him and puckered her lips, making her intentions obvious.

He laughed softly and complied with her silent request. His lips were soft against hers, and she could feel him pouring his love for her into the simple gesture.

Once again, Chloe fell asleep cuddled up to the devil, with the sounds of a club that she almost hadn’t gotten into thrumming away downstairs, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you thought in the comments! (Also can we talk about how exciting it is that we finally have a release date for season 4?!) 
> 
> Keep reading and writing! :)


End file.
